Marital Bliss
by Lady of the Phoenix
Summary: How Reno reacts to his best friend's wedding. Reno, Reeve, a closet, Scarlet. What more do I need to say? Written in reply to For the Love of Another. Rating for minor swearing by Reno


Author's Rant: For some odd reason I wrote this fic. It's a FF7 one-shot… Okay, this is the reason: I am an avid role-player and in my current FFVII RP timeline the day I wrote this, the 18th of December, is Reno's birthday. So me and the guy I roleplay with thought we'd make birthday fics for Reno… But as you probably know I already have one, Birthday Blues (look mommy, it's a shameless plug), so I couldn't go making another. This is yet another one-shot (though most of my one-shots turn into long stories) and is written in reply to my earlier fic For the Love of Another. You should NOT read this unless you read that because then you won't understand some things. So enjoy this fic, Marital Bliss. Oh and P.S. ignore my cruel choice of woman for Reeve. P.P.S. For some reason Reno has chosen to make this first person with a focus on second person, which is a slightly odd style.

Martial Bliss

You are getting married today…

Married on my birthday…

On my birthday you are getting married to SCARLET…

And I'm your best man!

Damn bastard…

Rude told me you went to see him, to 'bounce some ideas off of him'. What does that mean? He said you were looking for me, so I naturally ran. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought you'd have figured out she was wrong for you… I was wrong. Tell me, does she know where you are right now? Does she know you are in a closet with me, pouring your fear and regrets into me? Does that bitch even know what your lips taste like when fear overtakes you? I do…

'Reno,' you moan into my mouth before I pull away. I know it's not right to want you like this but I do.

'Reno!' you gasp as I start to remove your shirt. Your delicate hands still my efforts to find your skin and you pull me close.

"Reeve," I mumble softly against your neck, "Don't marry her Reeve."

'I don't want to… But I can't marry the one I love,' you say, your heartache hurting me.

Why could you not my love? What woman would not have you? What person in their right mind would not say yes if you proposed?

'Come on, we have a wedding to go to,' you say, buttoning your shirt and straightening your clothes. But what will Scarlet say when she sees your bruised lips, or flushed appearance? What will she say when she sees me depressed as I hand over the ring? Will she note the tears in my eyes that you cannot? Will she know our fingers lingered together to long? Will she demand that you never see me again?

…

…

…

You are there now, beside her, lovely even while you break my heart against that cold marble alter. That slut is beside you in a white dress, though she should not wear such a pure color. The priest is speaking, but I do not hear his words. The time has come for you to say 'I do', but you hesitate. Why do you hesitate Reeve? Is it that you gazing over your shoulder at me as you think? Alas, no, it is not. The dreaded words leave your mouth, a rusty dagger though my heart.

'If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.'

This is my chance, my one chance to say it, but I cannot admit my love for you.

'I have a reason,' my best friend declares, standing from his place beside Tseng.

Scarlet turns and glares at my fellow Turk, the look enough to chill all but the Turks to the bone. You turn as well, looking hopefully at him. Maybe he is the one you love. It is better than Scarlet at least. Maybe he'll declare his love for you right here and now, seeing as you can't.

'Don't you even,' Scarlet growls.

'He doesn't love her,' he says as if he was daring Scarlet to fire him.

'So?' Scarlet asks with a venomous growl.

'He loves…' my friend starts.

'Reno,' you whisper and then declare louder.

Scarlet growls and looks at you. Amazingly you don't back down. You just stand there, gazing at me. Me? I'm shocked. Is that why you pulled me into a closet, to tell me this? Did you think I took it badly? Did you think that my attempts in that closet were signs that I only wanted something physical? Oh God, did you think I didn't love you?

…

…

…

You said that this afternoon, many hours ago. Scarlet looked like she was about to kill you, but you didn't even care. Rude and Tseng had to drag her out of the church by the train of her dress. And still you didn't take your eyes from me. I had asked what you were going to do with all these guests, with all the preparations, but you said not to worry. I was trying to wrap my mind around this concept, around your declaration when you asked it. Would I marry you? Hell yes I had shouted. So here we are now, giving out over the sea of Costa Del Sol. Your arms are around me and you whisper something to me. I can't hear you, I'm drowning in confusion.

"Why?" I ask you.

'Why not?' you reply softly. Then you seem to note my confusion and continue, 'Reno, you're all I want. Why doesn't matter anymore…'

"Mmmm," I sigh, leaning back into your confident arms. "Don't let me go Reeve."

"Never…"


End file.
